


Trick of the Light

by thisfrailheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snapshots of the boys at sundown and sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfrailheart/pseuds/thisfrailheart
Summary: Remus hates the nighttime hours but he loves sundown because he loves Sirius. Sirius hates daytime but he loves sunrise because he loves Remus.





	Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/gifts).



> Title courtesy of Nicki, who is the bestest beta in the whole wide world. <3

Remus loves sundown. He loves the way the golden light caresses Sirius’ face as he stands by the window for a smoke. He loves how the light changes to purples and reds and how Sirius seems to change with it. He loves how the last sunbeams of the day dance across Sirius’ arms and he loves seeing the little smile dance across Sirius’ lips as the sky slowly turns dark. He loves the way Sirius seems to come alive as soon as the sun sinks behind the horizon, loves the way Sirius sheds his aloofness like a dragon shedding scales. He loves that Sirius will stand by the window and smoke until the only thing they can see is the glowing tip of the cigarette. And he loves the moment when Sirius turns around and walks over to join him on the bed. He loves the seconds, minutes, hours they touch and kiss and touch some more and sweat and scream and cool down and whisper and hold each other. He loves the blissful moments right before falling asleep when Sirius draws random patterns on his skin, always careful to avoid the scars.

He loves the way the embrace of darkness sets Sirius free.  

 

Sirius loves sunrise. He loves the way the grey beams glide over Remus’ body as he blinks his eyes open. He loves how the greys and silvers slowly transform into yellows and golds and how Remus transforms with them. He loves seeing these first rays of sun kiss Remus’ face and he loves to follow suit as the sky lights up way too fast. He loves the way Remus relaxes as soon as he feels the sun’s warmth on his skin, loves the way he lets go of the pain to start anew. He loves the way Remus grabs his hand and looks directly at him until the light gets too bright for his sensitive eyes and he closes them with a smile. He loves the moment when Remus shifts forward and begins kissing him, his eyes still closed. He loves the kisses that land on his jaw and turn into nibbling and moans, the kisses that land on his chest and turn into licks and bites and curses and he loves the kisses that land on his lips and turn into love confessions. He loves the heavenly moments right before getting up when Remus plays with his hair, always making sure to use a light touch.

He loves the way the warm light of morning brings Remus to life.

 


End file.
